Gem-SAMPLE ONLY
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: Sample Only. Unedited, likely to have mistakes.


"Wait." Lapis said stepping forward. "I'll go."

"But why?" Peridot asked.

"This is something I've wanted for a long time, to go home." Lapis had been stuck on Earth many more years than she wanted to be. She attempted to return to Home World some time ago but was fearful of what might become of herself. Now she joined Black Diamond willing to take that chance.

"I'm glad you decided to come back with me." Black Diamond looked at Lapis kindly, placing her hand delicately under the blue Gem's chin. "You're such a lovely Gem. I'm sure you'll make me proud."

A small blush formed on her cheeks as Lapis rubbed her arms nervously looking away. "I hope so." She said quietly.

Black Diamond held out her hand a glowing orb formed in her palm then vanished as quickly as it came. In its place was a gold chain with a diamond shaped locket in the center sat a small black diamond. "Peridot," She began.

"Yes?" Peridot looked up at the Diamond feeling uneasy.

"If you ever change your mind and wish to come back to Home World as my Gem take this."

Peridot held out her small green hands accepting the gift. "What's this?" She asked inspecing the unfamiliar trinket.

"Just open the locket and someone will come to pick you up." Black Diamond explaied.

"Thanks..." At the moment Peridot wasn't comfortable with the idea of going back to Home World especially after how she betrayed her superior.

"Someday you might change your mind." Black Diamond said then turned her attention back to Lapis. "Let's go."

Lapis nodded and boarded the vessel with her new mistress.

-X-

Her Pearl was with Black Diamond every step of the way looking none too happy her mistress took such interest in a disguarded Gem. "I'm glad to be back aren't you, my Diamond?"

Black Diamond was too busy with her new Gem to hear Pearl. "Now that you're here Lapis, you'll begin work for me."

That was one thing Lapis was afraid to hear. It was the sad truth Gms were created to work and carry out missions given by their superiors.

"What will I have to do?" Lapis asked.

Black Diamond paused looking the blue Gem over. "You can be someone who keeps me happy."

"You mean like a performer?" Pearn noted as she skimmed through the job arrangement charts on her screen. "You already have Gems who do water ballet."

"There's always room for one more." Black Diamond said with a tone that would end that conversation.

Her Pearl frowned waving the charts away.

"I bet you can do things with water that are as beautiful as you are." Black Diamond said taking Lapis's hands.

Lapis blushed not sure how to respond. No one had ever spoken to her this way before.

"You don't have to. You can choose something that would make you happy, although getting to see you would make me happy."

Lapis soon regained control of her thoughts. 'But why? Why would you give me a choice? All Gems are created to do specific jobs."

"I do things a little differently here." Black Diamond turned to walk. "Pearl, yould you keep an eye on things for me?"

Her Pearl quickly stood straight, tall and salluted. "Yes, my Diamond."

Pearl always did enjoy being put in charge.

"Walk with me." Black Diamond requested.

Lapis followed obediently curious to find answers.

"While it's true Home World Gems are often created to perform assigned tasks and missions, I don't feel like all my Gems should follow that rule." Black Diamond was now leading Lapis down a wide hall lined with doorways. "Sure I have Gems suited for those kinds of jobs but I also allow others to do things that make them happy."

She passed by some of the open doorways.

"Maybe it's mechanics." There were some Gems inside learning how to assemble a difficult looking project. "Maybe it's protecting." Another room had Gems training in their personal gym. "Or being creative." A far room gave a glance of Gems making colorful paintings on canvas.

Lapis was begnning to feel amazed seeing all these Gems freely pursuing hobbies they wanted to try out. "So you made all of this for tham?" Lapis asked looking at Black Diamond.

"Yes. It's everything Gems were born to do and then some." Black Diamond replied.

"What about the "entertainers" Pearl mentioned?" Lapis boldly asked.

"As Pearl would say, they keep my mood pleasant." Black Diamond was sure Pearl put it best. "They come in all shapes and sizes but my favorites would be the dancers and how they move across the floor with such grace."

She spoke fondly of them.

"That's why I thought you'd like to become one."


End file.
